


"Fuck you" "I'm trying"

by Drixel



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Smut, Spit As Lube, cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drixel/pseuds/Drixel
Summary: "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Nick muttered. Of all the times to get a boner, it has to be when he's literally trapped in a closet with his fucking ex.





	"Fuck you" "I'm trying"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyredms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyredms/gifts).

> So this is kind of a companion piece/one-shot to the lovely ladyredms fic "Blind Mans Bluff" after I was given permission from her to write this.
> 
> Take place after Chapter 245
> 
> Link-to-Fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546595

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Nick muttered. Of all the times to get a boner, it has to be when he's literally trapped in a closet with his fucking ex.

Ellis looked at him strangely, his back pressed against the closet wall, ducking slightly to avoid hitting his head on a low hanging shelf, trying to keep his distance. His knee's were aching. 

"What you on about." His tone was hushed.

"_Nothing._" He said all too quickly, shifting himself in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. Which only succeeded in unfortunately rubbing it against Ellis' thigh. In the dim light, he saw the Georgian go scarlet. With embarrassment or rage he couldn't quite tell.

"Are you fucking serious right now?"

"It's not _my_ fault!" There was a whiny accusatory pitch to his voice. The one that always showed when he was backed into a corner.

He scowled at Ellis. He wouldn't even be in this fucking closet if it weren't for him anyway. Idiot shit-for-brains goes charging off down a hall away from the fucking group and get's surprised that he got fucking jumped by a fucking jockey, as if his head hasn't been a jockey-magnet since world went to shit. Nick was lucky he got there in time to get it off his face before it could do anymore damage, but just as he was about to rip into him for being to fucking careless, the tale-tell cries of a witch had them scrambling for cover. He could swear the bitch had been there for at least an hour. And he hadn't heard the others on their way to find them. Perfect.

Ellis looked down, the outline of his semi was bulging slightly in his jeans. If he got any harder, it'd definitely cause some discomfort. He then looked at Nick's face. His blush (He was _blushing_!) was partially obscured by his stubble. He wasn't looking him in the eye either.

Ellis shifted his thigh.

"_What are you fucking doing!_"

"Payback." Was the only answer Ellis gave, still slowly shifting his thigh up and down. Nick caught a whine in the back of his throat as the Witch's cries pitch into a low growl. Ellis was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, glancing at the door, but he didn't let up. In fact, he picked up the pace a little. Nick closed his eyes, screwing up his face slightly.

"Do you want me to stop?" 

"_No._"

Ellis knew he was only hurting himself in the long run. Nick knew he was hurting himself too, but was too far gone to care. 

He let out an audible whimper, when claws scraped against the closet door and Ellis' hands moved to unbutton his jeans.

"I'm in charge."

"I know."

"_Say stop and I'll stop._"

"_I know._"

Ellis himself was hard now. But he was a patient man. He waited for Nick long enough, didn't he?

"El..." Nick moan breathlessly, hating himself. Fuck, when was the last time he'd called him that. Ellis leaned forward to suck on his neck, his hands slipping below the waist band of his underwear, stroking him softly. He swallowed hard when Ellis' teeth scraped his neck, when he bit down hard. Precum was soaking the front of his boxers. He almost didn't register Ellis getting onto his knee's, tugging his pants and underwear down to his knee's as he went.

"We're gonna play the quiet game." He said, looking Nick in the eyes before swiftly taking him into his mouth, keeping eye-contact as he took his entire length. Nick bit down on his knuckles to suppress a groan, bracing himself against the closet wall, with a thump. The witch outside made a noise, and Ellis paused for a moment, his nose buried in Nick's bush. Once's the witches cries regulated again, he slowly pulled back, occasionally gently scraping his teeth along the sensitive flesh, making Nick gasp.

"Every time you do something stupid like that, there'll be a penalty. The teeth are only the beginning." 

Nick could only nod, afraid his voice would fail him. He was more than turned on right now and he hated it. He wanted to hate Ellis too, but he couldn't. Not when he was working magic with his tongue. He could hate him later. Claim he was only indulging his sad little fantasy one last time, before cutting him off for good, except he knew that if they were_ ever_ in a position like this again, and Ellis offered yet again he wouldn't have the strength to say no.

"I'm close, I'm so fucking close."

His hands gripped Ellis' curly locks as he slowly began to thrust in time with Ellis, only for Ellis to pinch his hip harshly. Well, not quite his hip, if the flesh almost directly on top of his dick had to say anything about it. His tongue swirled around the head and he pulled himself off, an unimpressed look in his eye. He yelped in pitch to crying outside the door. It did not cease.

"The fuck did I say."

"Fuck you."

"I'm trying." 

Ellis returned to his post, sucking in on his way down. He bobbed his head back and forth, licking him like a lollipop as he went, with one hand fondling his balls. Nick tugged on his hair, the only warning he got before he came in his mouth. Ellis swirled it around in his mouth for a brief moment, before spitting out, directly onto Nick's shoe.

Ellis stood up. 

"What are you do-" He spun Nick around to face the wall. With one hand on his limp dick, he roughly the other into his mouth. 

"_Suck._" He ordered.

As Nick started sucking on his fingers, Ellis jutted his hips forward, pushing Nick's shaft through his loose grip. Ellis was embarrassed to admit it, but he himself was quite close. Being in control was new for him, and it went entirely to his head. He only wished it was the head on his shoulders. With the added friction, he knew he was going to cum, and soon.

Once his fingers were lubricated well enough by his standards, he withdrew the from Nick's mouth, undid his jeans, pushed them down enough that with enough hip wiggling they could pool at his feet, then slowly started to circle that sensitive ring of muscle. He was breathing in little pants, humping Nick furiously as he slowly inserted a finger. Nick's breath hitched. His throat muscles were working hard, trying to swallow every sound. It was torturous. It was beautiful. He slowly thrust into Nick, drawing whimpers quiet enough to not alert the witch.

Ellis came when he hit a spot that made Nick let out the most delicious moan he'd ever heard. Nick's cock twitched violently. He was lucky enough that he had enough self-control not to moan with him, instead choosing to bite down on his lip until it bled. Witch outside had stopped crying, letting out low growling sounds, and Ellis stopped pumping Nick's cock and held it in a vice grip, wishing he could see the discomfort on the mans face. He gently rubbed his thumbnail into his flesh. Enough to be mildly painful, but not enough to make him double over. 

Feeling Nick's body shiver and cringe away was enough to get him semi-hard again.

"And you say_ I'm_ bad at this game."

He let go of Nick's dick to focus attention on his own, smearing his cum over it's length as make-shift lube, working Nick open enough for another finger, then ruthlessly scissoring inside him with little warning. He didn't bother with a third finger.

He was kind enough to let Nick know when he was about to push in.

Nick let out a gasp, and the witches growling only got louder. Gripping his hips as he stretched him open, Ellis slowly drew Nick flush with his own pelvis and kept him there for a moment. It hurt. A lot. His ass was burning and it a sensation he was very much unused to. He felt like he could split in two. He felt like he could cum. He opened his mouth to make a noise, but Ellis harshly put his hand over it, pulling him tighter to his lean body. Eyes were on the door, and despite himself, Nick found he was reaching for his katana. There was a tapping sound on the door, but ceased, and after a tense minute, the crying picked up again. They both sighed this time.

Ellis gave Nick no reprieve though, pulling out about half way before slamming his hips back forward. The slap of skin made the witch's cry outside falter and he quietly cursed under his breath.

Thinking quickly, he replaced his dick with his fingers again, three of them this time, and used his other hand to pull up his boxers still wet and sticky. Undoing the buttons on the fly, he whipped his dick through. Pushing in once more, he found the noises were more subdued. 

With one hand back on Nick's mouth, his other turned it's attention back to his dick. Ellis angled himself somewhat carefully, trying to find that spot again. When he found it, if the tell-tale moans were anything to go by, he focus on it relentlessly. Kissing Nick's neck, sucking it, biting it. He wanted to leave marks. He wanted everyone to know he got one last fuck in before this bastard cut him off for good. 

He teased the shell of his ear with his tongue, before biting down on the lobe and Nick saw white. 

With those tight muscles clamping down on him, Ellis couldn't help but cum again either.

They stood there a moment, Nick wobbly-legged and Ellis just riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm. The crying had stopped. 

They hastily tucked in dicks and pulled up trousers. Grabbing their weapons, they eased the door open, to find that their impromptu captor had gone. Making their way back towards the rest of the group, Nick with a noticeable limp (something Ellis was quite proud of), they found the others out of breath and bloody, the corpse of a witch at their feet.

"Where the fuck have you two bee-" Coach started, only stopping when he caught sight of their disheveled appearances and the hickey's on Nick's neck.

"Settling a score. Nothing more, nothing less."


End file.
